The Real Fitness Test
by evgrrl09
Summary: The REAL reason behind why Penelope and Derek only worked out together once. Pure smut. Post 9x18 "Rabid" oneshot. Minor spoilers for the episode. Morcia.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So that episode was pretty awesome, not only because of those awesome scenes with Morgan and Garcia, Garcia and Reid, and the one with all three of them, but because it had a great horror-movie feel to it. And I love those. Rossi's rabid fox story was pretty swell, too :) Now, for THIS oneshot, my beta-reader and friend, CeeCee333 has pointed out that I have only ever done one smutty oneshot. So, to continue with my (sort of) tradition of doing post-Season 9 episode oneshots that follow an arch, I'm doing a smutty Morcia one…because for this one it works particularly well ;) I've got a few other ones from past episodes ("Gabby," in particular) that I haven't been able to keep up with due to school conflicts, but they're coming! Please review if you have a moment…I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**

**A/N 2: I'm ignoring the little mention of Sam that was made…I mean, c'mon…Morgan and Garcia? They're my OTP!**

"Alright, alright you two!" Derek hollered over Penelope and Reid playfully pummeling him as he was helpless on the ground. "Off! Get off!" Even though he was telling them to get off, he couldn't keep his grin off his face. This, waiving their fitness tests and not telling them, was his personal favorite prank he had pulled to date. After a stressful, bizarre case — oddly involving rabies in humans — in which he sustained several burns, _this _was his idea of fun.

However, the fact that it was Penelope, exercise, and her tight workout pants meant something he knew she wanted to avoid. Something he was looking very forward to.

Penelope snorted. "Yeah, right," she said, shaking him playfully. "You jerk! Why would you do that?"

Laughter bubbled out of his mouth as he looked up into Penelope's twinkling chocolate eyes which he could know see because her sunglasses had fallen off. She was leaning over his upper body, Reid holding his legs. Both of them were being teasingly rough, Reid hitting his lower half while Penelope attacked his arms. He laughed uproariously until someone had crawled on top of him.

Somewhat shocked, he turned from his side to his back where he found Penelope straddling him. A devilish expression was on her face, and she shoved her hands in his face, covering his eyes. "You _suck_, Derek Morgan!" she hollered, humor ringing through her voice.

Grunting a laugh, he managed to say something past her hands. "Okay, Baby," he said. "I love you, but you're on my burns. Hurts a little."

She looked down at him over her sunglasses and smiled wickedly. "You're gonna get some payback later," she cackled. She sat up so that she was still sitting on him, but her weight wasn't resting against his burned chest. Cocking a brow, she smirked. "Better?"

"Much," he said, smiling up at her.

A gagging noise came from Morgan's feet. Penelope turned her head to glance at Reid while Derek lifted his head. They looked towards their friend and gave him confused glances. "What?" she asked.

"You two," Reid snorted, moving to rise to his feet. "You're somewhat sickening. I get queasy when you get this gross."

Derek laughed. "Aw, Pretty Boy! It's just the usual flirting. Same awesome shit —"

"Different day," Penelope finished for him. She high-fived Derek's open palm when he raised it.

Reid rolled his eyes as he walked towards Derek's head and looked down at them both. It was his turn to cock a brow. "Finishing each other's sentences?" he said. "That's even _worse _than the usual flirting." He shook his head and laughed. "You two should just tell the team, make it official. We all know what's been going on with you two for the last year."

Both Derek and Penelope froze. They exchanged quick looks before she stuttered, "Uh, what - what are you talking about?" She scratched behind her ear.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you kidding me?" he said. The two of them stared up at him, blinking and waiting for an explanation of what he meant. "The whole team knows you two have been dating this whole year. Did you really think we wouldn't figure it out?" He laughed. "And just in _this_ instance, I can tell you two are completely comfortable with, er, intimate situations." He laughed. "What I can't believe is how Garcia was able to hide the fact we were working out for this together!"

Penelope and Derek were quiet for a moment. She bit her lip and slid off of him immediately, giving him an opportunity to sit up straight. It made Reid smirk with amusement as his friends hastily rose to their feet, dusting themselves off in the process. "Er, can you just let us tell people about this, Reid?" Derek asked, readjusting his hat on his head. He glanced sideways at Penelope, whose face had turned bright red. It took everything in him not to burst out laughing at her deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"Your secret is safe with me," he responded, saluting them. He glanced down at his watch. "If you'll excuse me, I have a previous engagement going on tonight. I don't know about you guys, but I'm assuming you'll have plans." He started walking in the direction of the bleachers to collect his water bottle. "Have a good weekend, Morgan and Garcia."

As he was walking off, Derek looked down at Penelope and pulled her by the waist towards him. He grinned at her and mussed her pony tail. "It's looking like the cat's outta the bag," he said with a waggle of his brows.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Hmm," she giggled. Grabbing him by the collar of his sweatshirt, she pulled him down to her level and kissed him. Their kiss held barely contained heat, and he chuckled against her lips. The heat radiating off her body and the rampant arousal in his own, he almost growled with complaint as she ripped her lips from his and looked at him over her sunglasses. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked, her voice husky with desire.

"Hell yes," he said hoarsely.

"We need to get out of here then. Otherwise I'm gonna explode," she said, grinning coquettishly at him. He merely grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the exit. "You know, Reid asked why we didn't work out together," she said offhandedly.

He cocked a brow. "Oh?" With a lower voice, he frowned and added, "Uh, you didn't tell him _why__…_did you?"

"Are you kidding me?" she snorted. "I couldn't tell our — for all intents and purposes — baby brother that the _real _reason we can't work out together is because we get so hot for each other we rip our clothes off before we get half way through it!"

Derek tossed his head back and laughed. "Yeah, good idea to _not _tell him that," he chuckled. As soon as they reached his car, Penelope trapped him between her body and the car. A primal growl escaped his throat. Her hand started sliding up beneath his t-shirt and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I want you."

"Then we better get home," she hissed seductively back. "Because as soon as we get there, you're going to be in for a wild ride, tiger."

XXXXX

The moment Derek closed the door to his house, Penelope pushed him back up against the door and kissed him fiercely, her lips fiery and hot against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck held him tightly against her. In turn, his hands gripped her hips and began backing her up into the kitchen counter. Heat was rising in her body as her hands coasted up beneath his shirt and raked her nails down his lower abdomen. A groan escaped his throat, and she smiled against his lips.

Even though she told Reid it was only one time she and Derek had worked out, it was a lie; she and Derek had worked out approximately three times in the past. And each of those times he _had_ started talking smack. But that wasn't _why_ they didn't work out.

The real reason they never worked out together was that each and every time they did, it led to wild, passionate, and unstoppable sex. It was like the workout was their biggest turn on.

"I'm not hurting your burns, am I?" she asked as his lips trailed from her face down her jaw. Hot wet kisses were placed on her skin. Her back arched, and she closed her eyes, relishing in the pleasure of his arms when he was holding her. Even though she hadn't heard his answer, her fingers curled into the fabric of the bottom of his shirt and yanked it upward, helping him take it off. Once his chest was bare, she gently touched the bandages from his visit to the hospital. "My big bad crime fighter has some battle scars," she purred, placing her lips to the edge of one of the bandages.

"Your big bad crime fighter has more than just some scars," he murmured heatedly before continuing to suckle at her neck.

As he was kissing her, she started to slide her hand down his sweatpants where she found his hard-as-rock-arousal. A shiver of delight ran up her spine, and a rush of wetness flooded in between her legs. She gripped his length in her hand, making him increase the pressure of his kisses. "God damn, Baby Girl," he groaned. "I love you so much."

"Yeah?" she hummed. "What do you love so much about me?"

He removed his lips from her neck so he could look her straight in the eye. With with a dark desire in his eyes, he started unzipping the front of her sweatshirt. "Well to start, I love your enormous…sexy…incredibly enticing…"

"You're gonna say my tits, aren't you?" she laughed as he pulled the sweatshirt from her body. It slid soundlessly to the floor.

"_Brain_," he finished, nipping at her bottom lip. He began to pull her shirt up and tossed it aside, revealing her beautiful breasts, barely contained by her hot pink sports bra, to him. Drinking the view of them in hungrily, he sucked in a raspy breath. "But damn I love these, too."

She smirked and slid from between him and the counter, walking slowly away from him. "Anything else?" she asked, not glancing over her shoulder. Glancing at the kitchen table, a devilish idea filled her head, and she stopped to perch at the end of it. She met his eyes again and arched a brow. He was still staring at her with wide eyes and an almost dropped jaw. "Well? Is it just my brain and my breasts that you love, or is there something else?"

Crossing the kitchen in two giant steps, he pulled her towards him and kissed her again. His tongue entered her mouth and stroked against hers, his minty taste filling her mouth and overpowering her ability to think. She backed up into the table and giggled gleefully when he lifted her off her feet and set on down. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and they continued to kiss until Derek broke it to lean his forehead against hers. It was obvious from the hardness pressing against her her thigh that he was starved for her.

"And I love your body because it fits in with mine perfectly," he went on, lifting her off her bottom again so she could shimmy out of her leggings. When he set her down again, she began to fiddle with the ties on his pants so she could push them down. He was standing naked in front of her when he told her his final reason. "And I love you because you are the kindest, most beautiful person on the inside I have ever met," he finished, whispering in her ear.

Penelope grasped Derek's face in her hands and looked him straight in the eye so that he could see every feeling she had, and she could see every feeling he had. "Show me," she ordered.

He didn't hesitate. With one swift yank, he ripped her flimsy lace thong from her body and leaned down to look at her dripping pussy. He grinned as he looked up at her and blew gently against her sensitive flesh. The gasp that came from her mouth was music to his ear. "Want me to relieve some of your tension, Baby Girl?" Her answer was grasping the back of his head and pushing it down to allow him full access. He chuckled before placing his mouth on her center. With each swirl and flick of his tongue, her body shook and trembled.

"Oh, _God_!" she cried in bliss.

"Just me, Baby Girl," he said before inserting two fingers in her tight heat.

The moment his fingers entered her was the moment she exploded. Her sweet release flooded his mouth, and he drank from her greedily, lapping up every last drop of her essence. Rising, he looked at her as she sat up to remove her bra. She smiled at him tiredly. "You up for going on?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

"What do _you _think?" she huffed breathlessly. The look she gave him made him laugh. She opened her legs and nodded to him. "Don't keep me waiting, Handsome. Your BG Boo needs this. You're the one who made her workout, so you have to deal with the consequences."

He leaned down to kiss her gently. "I'll do whatever you want me to," he vowed before pressing into her. Both of them groaned in pleasure as they joined together in their most intimate connection possible. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist as he moved within her. Each movement made her gasp as the friction started to create a deeply erotic fire in her. Her moans were echoing off the walls of the kitchen. Sweat was building between their bodies, making their skin slick and slippery.

"Derek!" she moaned. "I - I —" This close to climax, she lost all ability to speak. All she could focus on was the pleasure that was coming for her.

A gentle kiss was placed on her throat and he murmured, "Just come, Baby. I've got you…"

Listening to Derek's advice, Penelope let everything go and allowed herself to come. White hot thrills of pleasure erupted in every corner of her body and she held on tight to his body. Moments later his own release spilled into her, and both of them stayed still. They clutched each other, gasping for breath. She blew her bangs out of her face and huffed. "Buttercup?" she said against his chest.

"Yeah?" His voice was muffled by her sweaty hair.

"Maybe we should work out more often."

He roared with laughter and looked at her, moving a tendril of hair that had come out of her ponytail behind her ear. "Did this show how much I love you?" he asked tenderly.

A grin covered her face. "I was going to ask you the same question," she giggled. Leaning up with an arched back, she pecked his lips. "I love you, Derek."

His response was another kiss. "Love you, too," he murmured. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he arched a brow. "It's getting late. We should get a shower if we wanna go out to dinner."

Immediately she perked up. "Shower sex, then wine?" she asked, nodding vigorously.

"You're not too tired?" he snickered.

Her look silenced him, and she hopped off the table to head towards the stairs. "Are you kidding me? _This _is the sort of fitness test I train for every day of my life. I'm never too tired for it."


End file.
